YTV
1988–1991 The initial YTV logo utilized three-dimensional CGI graphics to animate the logo in network IDs, which were usually set against different sky backgrounds that changed depending on the time of day (a night sky background for nighttime programs, a partly-cloudy blue sky for afternoon shows, etc.). Often in these network IDs, a script font would write various slogans ("The Spirit of Youth", "Young as You Are", "The Youth Channel", "Canada's Youth Channel") on the bottom right side of the logo. In 1990, the logo was altered slightly with the circle outline becoming consistent of three circles, and the "YTV" text becoming slightly larger. 1991–1993 This logo, created in 1991, used the motif in which featured a large "Y" and the word "TV" in smaller type stacked vertically, that has been utilized in all of the network's logos since that time. Untitledtrtr.png|On-screen bug used at the time. 1993–1995 The previous design of the logo was carried over to a revised logo used starting in 1993, introducing an early variant of the purple, dark orange and green TV that would be used in the logo until 2006; in this logo, the TV and "YTV" logo is titled toward the top right. Many YTV fans recognize this logo and 1995 logo because of their unique designs that allow this logo and the 1995 logo to take on any shape, similar to the 1984-2009 logo designs used by Nickelodeon in the United States. The logo was designed by Corey McPherson Nash, with network ID's being produced by Olive Jar Animation. YTV 1993 Chair.png|An early chair logo. YTV 1993 Blimp.png|An early blimp logo. ytv1996.png|An early whale logo. YTVlogo12.png|An early shoe logo. YTVlogo14.PNG|An early robot logo. YTV 1993 Blender.png|an early blender logo. YTVlogo10.PNG|An early toaster logo. YTVlogo11.PNG|An early skull logo. Photo_YTVrobot_TalentNight.jpg|The early robot logo makes a cameo in the ReBoot episode "Talent Night". Original version (left) and ABC edit (right). 1995–2000 The "YTV" text in this update to the previous logo was changed in 1995, arranged the same way as before, though with an altered design of the TV and logotype. YTV-robot.gif|The logo as a robot. (Used during The Treehouse) YTVGlob.png|the logo as a globe. 2696271706 32fa238de8.jpg|The logo as an iguana. ytv.gif|The logo as a robot. YTVBasketball.png|The logo as a basketball. bfly.gif|The logo as a fly. bskul.gif|The logo as a skull. bskt.gif|The logo as a skateboard. wbug.gif|The logo as a beetle. (Used during The Treehouse) Bchair.gif|The logo as a chair. YTV 1999.png|The logo as a scorpion. YTV Motercycle.png|The logo as a motorcycle. Wspring.png|The logo as a spring helmet. YTV1996.png|The logo as a electric snail. YTVlogo43.PNG|The logo as a rocket. YTVlogo41.png|The logo as gum YTVlogo42.PNG|The logo as a sneaker 2000–2007 In 2000, the logo was changed again with the TV background dropped and the "YTV" text changed. In 2006, the "YTV" text changed once more, but the monsters still aired. YTVlogo76.png|The altered YTV text that aired on the logos at the time. YTVRunner.PNG|The logo as a running creature. YTVlogo87.png|The logo as an alien. YTVLizard.PNG|The logo as a lizard-like creature. YTVHelicopter.PNG|The logo as a helicopter creature. ytvbug.jpg|The logo as a sea urchin. YTVChicken.jpg|The logo as a mixture of a chicken and a kangaroo. YTVBackpace.png|The logo as a backpack. 2006–2009 In 2006, this logo first appeared on YTV promos and on YTV's website. In 2007, YTV presentation was overhauled completely, though was still arranged similarly to the previous logos used since 1991, using a cyan circle with two spikes, similar to that of a hurricane symbol, with white rings inside and a revised "YTV" text overlayed atop it. ytv bug.png|On-screen bug used at the time. 2009–present In 2009, the original 2006 logo was updated slightly with color gradients added to it. YTV HD.png|YTV HD launched on January 11, 2011 YTVlogo88.PNG|Green variant of the main logo YTVlogo90.PNG|Orange variant of the main logo YTVlogo91.PNG|Christmas variant of the main logo Website history YTV Website 1997 logopedia.png|1996-1999 Ytv 2000.png|1999-2000 YTV Website 2001 logopedia.png|2000-2002 YTV Website 2002 logopedia.png|2002-2007 ytvcom.jpg|2007-2012 ytv-500x255.jpg|2012-present Category:Television channels in Canada Category:Children's television networks Category:Corus Entertainment Category:Toronto Category:Ontario Category:Shaw Communications